


i know that's plastic love

by akirusu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Serious, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akirusu/pseuds/akirusu
Summary: goro goes to a school dance and akira is stupid.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	i know that's plastic love

Usually, Ann had the best advice. More often than not, her word is absolute. The amount of times Ann had saved Goro’s life is too much to count on both hands, ranging from getting out of awkward situations to quite literally saving his life. Goro was more than grateful to have a friend as caring as her. Ann meant everything to him and it’d be correct to assume vice versa.

But… this night in particular wasn’t one of those times Ann had the best advice. A rare Ann L is one way to put it.

Ann had been a bit hung up over his mental health lately. She’s always quick to notice when her friends aren’t feeling the best and she’s always just as quick to think of a solution to help cheer them up, even if just for a little while, she’s just like that. She noticed over the course of their friendship, when Goro begins to relapse, which happens every once in a while since recovery unfortunately isn’t linear, he cuts himself off from other people and becomes distant, and this was very much happening for the past few weeks. Ann tried her hardest to offer him words of affirmation as much as she could, to visit him every few days or offer to go out to the park just outside of his apartment together.

Still, she felt she wasn’t providing enough. Sure, her invitations to chat were enough motivation for him to get out of bed in the morning and her kind words helped him make it through the day, but he was still cut off from the outside world. She had to give him the right opportunity to get out there and live, and she was so lost on how to do this until she was reminded of the Shujin dance coming up, you know, the one where students could invite guests from other schools if they wanted.

It was the perfect opportunity he needed! Not only that, but Akira will be there. Ann’s always working as Goro’s wingman, so of course she considered the possibility of getting them closer to each other at the same time, like the genius she is. Not only will this dance be the perfect opportunity for him to get out into the world again, but also the perfect opportunity to get him to grow a pair and make some sort of move. She was more than convinced it was the absolute best idea she’s ever had.

She immediately asked him to come, or well, begged him to come, rather persistently, and after a long string of declining, he finally said yes on the day of the dance. She honestly didn’t expect it- she begged and begged but not a single time did she actually think he’d say yes, even if she really hoped he would. She especially didn’t expect him to actually show up, jaw dropping when she spotted him outside the school gate waiting for her arrival.

It was great until immediately after Goro stepped into the gymnasium, his anxiety skyrocketed. He knew the music would be loud and there’d be a lot of people there, but he apparently didn’t predict just how loud it’d be and just how many people would show up. Well, this was awful. Just awful. His headache was nearly instant and his ears rang, his eyes burned and every time someone accidentally bumped into him, he shivered. He didn’t realize how badly wound up he was until Ann pointed out how tightly clenched his jaw was and how stiff his shoulders were, raised as if he were protecting himself.

Though he said he was fine, Ann knew he was lying through his teeth. Still though, he insisted he was doing alright. He was holding it together as best he could until his legs nearly gave out and she had to keep him steady, carefully guiding him to a nearby table to sit at.

After Goro calmed down a bit, hesitantly, “Hey, I know this isn’t easy for you and you’re probably not having a super fun time, but…” Her eyebrows knitted together as she frowned, eyes filled with sincerity as she looked down into her cup. She seemed to be searching for something else to say, but when she couldn’t find it, she only sighed defeatedly. “I don’t know. I’m really sorry I dragged you out here.” She trailed off again. When she looked up to see Goro’s solemn expression, she felt herself become flustered, and she stammered, “Y-You don’t have to be sorry for anything! I also apologize for making this about me, when, you know, I-”

Goro shook his head and waved dismissively. He placed his hand over hers on the table. “No, no, it’s okay. You’re right, I’m really not having a super fun time,” he said honestly with a small snicker, squeezing her hand firmly before continuing, “But at least you’re here to accompany me. I don’t know how I’d be here on my own.”

Ann looked at him for a moment, a bit taken aback. Her anxious expression shifted to a smile. “Haha, at least there’s that… thank you.” She twirled her hair. “And that’s what best friends are for, silly!”

Goro smiled. He always felt a lot more gentle around Ann for some strange reason, she never failed to bring out the best in him. Maybe that’s also what best friends are for.

“I must also apologize for taking you away from your date. I know you two haven’t had much time to be together lately as well…”

“It’s fine! We planned to go somewhere a little more romantic after this anyways.” She twirled her hair some more, shrugging and crossing her legs. With a giggle, “You didn’t take me away from anything. I chose to spend time with you, silly. You’re my bestie!”

“Yes. You’re my… _bestie_ as well.” He giggled along with her.

“If it helps, the dance is almost over anyways, so we’ll be able to leave pretty soon. Maybe about 15 or 20-ish minutes?” She slumped over dramatically, resting her chin on her hand. “Though it might feel like a lot longer. This party kind of blows.”

The two heard a certain obnoxious voice they both recognized, and at the same time turned their attention over to the source of the voice, only to see it was none other than Ryuji. It wasn’t much of a surprise he was here. He was holding two very full cups of soda in his hands, spilling the contents everywhere as he ran over to a certain dark haired boy.

“Oh. Should’ve expected those two would come.” At that, Ann’s gazed snapped back to Goro, who had also averted his gaze from them. “Hey, have you by any chance seen those movies where people confess at the dance and live happily-”

“Not happening.”

“C’monnnnnnn, you know you want to!”

“Ann,” he interrupted, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I hope you don’t mind my asking…”

“No, go ahead!”

“Okay then.” He sat up and crossed his legs, clasping his hands on the table. “Is that the real reason you so persistently implored me to attend tonight?”

“Ehhhhh-”

“Do you expect me to suddenly grow a pair in the span of a little less than half an hour and profess my undying love to Kurusu-kun?”

“Ummm…” Ann brought a finger to her lip in thought. “A little?”

He felt his face heat up. “You f-” He bit his tongue. “...fascinate me. You fascinate me.”

“Awww, thank you bestie!”

He seethed. “Yes. Right.”

“Hey, remember you wanted me to be your wingman! You asked for my assistance, you funny little fruit!” Ann teased. “I have experience with him, so my word is to be trusted. I think tonight is the perfect opportunity.”

The brunette’s maroon eyes had a certain frustration in them. “You say that every time you have a brilliant idea.”

“Well, Goro Akechi, you are simply the biggest pussy I’ve ever met in my life.”

“It’s a pleasure.”

The blonde scoffed before dramatically smacking her hands down on the table, standing up from her seat and towering over the other. “Yeah, okay, pussy!” When Goro only looked at her with half-lidded eyes, she sighed and sat back down in her seat with her arms crossed. “C’mon. Tired of this slowburn 50k+ word crap.”

“The thing is, do I even want to?”

“What do you mean?”

He raised an eyebrow before pointing over to Akira chugging two different sodas at once, the liquid running down his chin and spilling onto his clothes and Ryuji cheering him on passionately. The black haired delinquent finished both cups and threw them on the ground and stomped on them, high fiving the blonde with sticky hands and a grin.

He cringed at the sight. “That’s what I mean.”

Also cringing, “Okay, true.” She admitted he wasn’t exactly the brightest at times, which might be why he gets along so well with Ryuji. He wasn’t stupid, but he was definitely… he was Akira, that’s for sure. “But just because he’s an idiot doesn’t mean he isn’t the love of your life. In fact, he might be the love of your life because he’s an idiot. Men are best served stupid.”

“You’re a lesbian.”

“So true! But my point still stands.”

Goro rolled his eyes, reaching into the pocket on the inside of his coat to pull out his flask, popping off the cap with one hand. “Fine. But I’m gonna need, like, 30 minutes to get drunk off my ass before I even look him in the eyes without wanting to crack my skull open.” He began pouring the whole flask into the cup of coke in front of him.

Christ. “Sure girl, whatever helps.” She was concerned, but it wasn’t too out of the usual for him, so she wasn’t too worried. Hopefully he doesn’t literally get drunk off his ass or else he’ll get kicked out for sure. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom anyways. That off brand soda’s definitely killing me.”

“Ooh, fun,” he teased, bringing his cup to his lips. “I’ll stay right here.”

Ann shrugged, unsurprised. _A classic for him._ “Yeah, figured.” She quickly got up from her seat once again and, after ruffling Goro’s hair, quickly made her way over to the exit of the gym (snagging one of those cake pops off the stand on her way there, obviously).

So, with that, he was all alone for the first time tonight, and though he was seated in a fairly uncrowded area of the gym, he was still a little shaken up from the flashing lights and loud music. It wasn’t too bad with the knowledge that it’ll end soon, but as Ann said, it might feel like ages since, as Ann also said, this party fucking blows. The food looks stale, the soda’s flat and off-brand, the music fucking sucks (P!ATD, _really?_ ), and worst of all, Akira’s here.

Oh. Akira. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut, almost wincing. God, why did he have to be here. Really, he should’ve expected the boy to be there. Though Kurusu is more reserved, mostly due to his probation, he did like to get rowdy at times, so of course he’d come. Of course he’d come, not only because of that but also because the universe hates Goro Akechi.

On top of all this, he was hungry. He figured he could just go over to the very full food stand for something to fill him up, even if it was all sweets, the kind of sweet that gave him a headache. Oh well. Nothing could possibly make his headache worse after all this, and even if it did, he could handle it.

He stood up from his seat and made his way over to the food stand in hopes he could find something to give him a bit of energy back after that whole fiasco, making the effort to keep his head down to avoid unnecessary attention- it’d suck balls for people to recognize him here, especially now when his eyes are red and puffy. Thankfully, it was quite dark in there, and people were too busy dancing and talking to each other, so it wasn’t too difficult to stay hidden.

If anything, he mostly wanted to avoid him. He couldn’t talk to him even if he wanted to, which he didn’t, ever, in a million years. He appreciated Ann’s effort, yeah, but now is not the time. Not only is he just not having a good time here, but also confessing during a shitty school dance sounds like the most awkward and juvenile thing ever. How old did Ann think he was? He felt almost insulted, like _do you really think I’ll settle for confessing to him in such an unromantic setting he’ll definitely turn me down well it’s not like he’s all that picky he’ll probably turn me down no matter the situation but oh God wait hold on did I just step in gum ugh this is the worst--_

Oof!

“Shit!” A worryingly familiar voice exclaimed.

He groaned, not from pain but from the dirty floor he landed on. He sat up, only thankful his drink somehow didn’t spill too much, and only even more thankful that none of it got on him. He was quite relieved, but only for a little bit before the detective looked up above him, and he only wanted to scream his lungs out when he recognized it was none other than the one person he absolutely did not want to see tonight.

The dark haired boy stumbled a bit as he adjusted his glasses, bending over a little to reach a hand out for the other to grab onto, and Goro felt himself literally fucking implode when they locked eyes. He was hoping he could just act like he was someone else, but now Akira got a good look at his face. Why was everything in the world going wrong for him tonight?

“Sorry about that, Ake-” he started before cutting himself off in shock. “A-Akechi?! Why are you- what are you doing here?” His first question seemed to be ‘why are you here’ before he stopped himself, and well _Jokes on you, I have no clue._

Goro gave a sharp glare at the other and, begrudgingly, took Akira’s hand and grunted as the other helped pull him up off the floor. “Ann dragged me out here,” he spoke through his grit teeth, desperately trying to hold back the scowl that threatened to appear on his face. “Said I should socialize.” Though his legs were weak and his vision was spinning, he’d be damned if he dared to wobble now.

With the brunette back on his feet, Akira laughed inwardly, tilting his head at him with one of those frustrating goofy smiles on his face _Good God how much I just want to--_ “Kind of figured you didn’t come here willingly. Still, it’s based you came.”

“It’s what?”

He, infuriatingly, shrugged. “Based.” His smile dropped a bit, thank God, and he brought his hand to the back of his neck and tapped the tip of his foot; it’s something he does quite often actually, and another thing Goro finds endearing. “By the way, uh, sorry for bumping into you like that. Wasn’t looking where I was going. Got lost in the sauce.”

 _Thank you for not answering my fucking question._ “It’s fine I suppose. Glad to know you’re enjoying yourself.”

“It’s pretty good stress relief you know.” He reached up and twirled his dark curls absentmindedly; it’s another thing he does quite often, and yet another thing Goro finds endearing _Oh my God I’m going to strangle him--_ “Not that I’ve been too stressed or anything, it’s just… damn exams.” He chortled and something in Goro’s heart twisted.

“I see.”

“Oh!” he exclaimed as he recalled something, pausing his damned twirling for a moment. “I was thinking we could pay a visit to Kichijoji again some time.” The detective took note of how soft his hair looked, well aside from the sweat in his bangs _Stop looking at him like that--_ “Sorry for it being so sudden. I’ve just been wanting to explore a bit more there actually.” Painfully casual as usual. It’ll be a miracle if Goro walks out of this dance without any gray hairs.

 _Say no._ “Why not?” _FUCK._ Another smile was shot his way and Goro felt himself implode again. He had something else to say but he held back in fear of only letting out incomprehensible sounds and further embarrassing himself. He was only glad it was dark in there, otherwise the delinquent would very easily be able to tell just how flushed he was.

Akira only nodded at that, becoming acutely aware he could barely see a damn thing, and it definitely was not because it was dark in there. Huh. That might be why he bumped into him actually. The lenses on his glasses were pretty fogged up and sticky due to the soda he was soaked in and the humidity of the gym. Dear God it was hot in there _Is that Baby playing? Holy shit._

Anyways, he reached up and took his glasses off to clean them with the end of his shirt, but realized the end of his shirt was also sticky. Huh. Okay. He put them down on the snack bar behind him and leaned back on the table, knowing full well he’ll forget he placed them there in the first place. Whatever. Not like they were prescription so it didn’t really matter. Still, he made a mental note to try to swing by a shop soon to get a new pair.

He put his hand in his pocket and ran the other through his messy bangs, playing with the strands that fell between his eyes with his thumb and index fingers, as he usually does when he doesn’t know what else to do with his hands.

Goro’s gaze was fixated on Akira. The detective had seen the boy without his glasses before on rare occasions, but right now he was… something else. The pink and blue neon lights were annoying, sure, but it was different when they hit Kurusu’s face and reflected in his eyes. He’s never realized how dark his eyes were until he saw the reflection in them, the whole room almost mirrored. And his eyelashes too, they were so long and- no. Hold on. Is he staring? He’s definitely staring, and Akira definitely can sense that he’s being looked at and _Oh God he’s looking back at me._

One of Akira’s signature frustrating smirks appeared on his face at an instant.

“You like what you see or something?”

Goro blinked once and then blinked again, that time with a nervous smile.

“Huh?”

Akira looked at the boy for a moment, shit-eating grin still painted on his features, before realizing he hadn’t heard his absolute banger of a pick-up line. _Dammit,_ the soda-soaked fool cursed internally. _It was just right too._ He didn’t show his frustration however, as Goro often had to have things repeated for him from time to time. It was more than understandable, really, since the music was blaring.

Instead, he simply repeated himself a little louder- “You like what you see?” -but to no avail, for Akira Kurusu’s absolute banger pick-up line was still not loud enough. And coincidentally, as if the entirety of the universe itself fucking hated him on this cursed night, the chorus had started up as well. Amazing. Just great. There was genuinely no chance of Goro ever hearing it over Bieber’s angelic voice.

You’d expect Akira would’ve been bummed by this, but he wasn’t fazed by this at all, no. You see, Akira is a clueless, fumbling teenager, pretty much doped up on pure adrenaline and shitty off-brand Dr Pepper, and he was convinced the other had heard him that time, even if the reality was the complete opposite. He was also convinced Goro wasn’t totally still spacing out.

“Haha,” To say the least, if it wasn’t obvious already, Goro was totally still spacing out. “yeah.” Everything Kurusu was saying to him right now has flown over his head, and to say the least, he was completely lost, but also _Oh God he’s hot._

“Oh? Really?” His smooth tone of voice came almost naturally to him. It was to be expected, since surprisingly, a lot of girls (and even more surprisingly, guys) at Shujin are actually quite into the whole bad boy shtick. “I could say the same thing myself.”

“Uh huh.”

He looked dazed and Akira was under the impression it was because he had successfully swooned him. He gave himself a pat on the back, not literally (but he did consider it). He’d love to keep going at it, but...

“By the way, I’m seriously so thirsty right now. Do you mind?”

Before Goro could even open his mouth to reply, Akira had snatched the red cup out of his gloved hand and practically chugged it in front of him. He watched in awe as the boy’s Adam’s apple bobbed with each large gulp and he had miraculously finished the whole cup in about 5 seconds. No wonder Ryuji cheered him on earlier, this guy was a champ. But more importantly, lest we forget, Goro Akechi has some seriously fucked up coping mechanisms, and he himself had forgotten that fact until Kurusu let out a loud hiccup and appeared to look somewhat more out of it than before.

“Huh.” That was all the detective could get out. Impressive. But he had to explain to him what was in that drink as soon as possible, anyhow. “That was-”

“That was shit.” Akira messily put the cup back in Goro’s hands.

He deadpanned. “Yeah, let’s just say that.”

He looked into the cup and saw that not a single drop of his Cherry Cola mixed with expensive wine concoction was left and his eyebrows raised. _Akira Kurusu probably also has some seriously fucked up coping mechanisms._ Goro thought quietly to himself. _That or he’s just weird._ He looked back up to see Akira headbanging violently to the pop song that had just started up. _Probably just weird._

It might sound crazy, but watching him act like such an idiot only made him more smitten. Seeing Akira bounce around to the music, the only thought that crossed Goro’s mind is I could tell you I love you right now, which is odd to say since he’s thinking this about the same guy that just chugged his Cherry Cola mixed with expensive wine concoction just a moment ago. But could he help it? Could he really help feeling this way when he just looked adorable with his unruly sweaty black hair, practically covered in off-brand soda- you know maybe it is actually crazy now that he thought about it a little harder, yeah.

Yeah, Goro’s definitely crazy for liking this guy ‘cause Akira doesn’t know how to dance for shit. Yeah, there’s something wrong with him. Though it warmed his heart to see him happy, he also cringed a bit watching him cluelessly naenae to Plastic Love in the middle of everyone else slow dancing and whatnot. He sometimes wondered if Kurusu had any shame and right now was one of those times, because holy shit, the secondhand embarrassment going through him right now was overwhelming.

He only pretended he didn’t know who he was for the rest of the song, bringing the empty cup to his lips and pretending to take sips from it so he had something to do. When the song finally ended, the DJ announced it was the ending and well Goro didn’t process the rest of what he said because he was just too relieved to hear it was finally over, that and he didn’t have to see him dance for a long, long time.

It wasn’t necessarily over, but he headed outside of the gym to just catch a breath after all that. No, not just Kurusu’s awful dancing, but, like, the rest of the night as a whole. He leaned against the wall and bent over with his hands on his knees, just with his eyes closed enjoying the silence, or at least the quietness compared to the blasting music he’s had to endure in the last two hours. He perked up when he heard a familiar voice call to him.

The blonde seemed to pop out of nowhere. “Heyyyy, bestie!” Ann beamed, somewhat startling the detective’s peaceful moment, though he wasn’t too bothered. She often made loud entrances anyways. “So, you ready to bounce?”

“Yes,” he grumbled as he stood back up and pushed himself off from against the wall. He stretched with his arms up in the air for a moment, sighing once he was done. “Did the soda get you that bad? I haven’t seen you since you left to go to the bathroom.”

She shrugged, a somewhat embarrassed expression on her face. “Eh, yeah.”

“Glad I barely drank any.”

A slightly familiar voice, but not too familiar, “Akechi-kun?”

“Huh?” He looked beside Ann, seeing her girlfriend, Shiho. He was a bit thrown off until he remembered Ann had mentioned to him earlier they were going somewhere more romantic after the dance. “Oh, hello there. Good to see you again.” He’d be lying if he said he was close with her- they weren’t terribly familiar with each other, though he wouldn’t mind spending more time with the girl. She is quite kind. He felt sympathy with her regarding her whole situation earlier that year as well.

She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Ann told me you’d come, but I’m still quite surprised! You look lovely.”

“Thank you, Suzui-san,” he said through a genuine smile, bowing politely. “It was quite a struggle to make it through the night, but Ann accompanied me throughout most of it.”

“Well, at least you came! I’m happy to see you’re doing well,” she replied, slipping her hand into Ann's. Slick. “I’ve been quite worried.”

He shook his head with modesty. “Please, you don’t have to... but, thank you anyways.”

Ann quickly pulled out her phone from her bra (girlboss moments) and checked her lockscreen for the train schedule, nodding once when she saw the station was still open. “So, you just need to be dropped off at the train station?”

Goro also nodded once. “Yes, that’s right.”

Still looking at her screen, “There’s only, like, one train going to where you live right now, which is super lucky.” Just as quickly as she pulled it out, she put her phone back. Why she doesn’t just put it in her bag, she couldn’t tell you, she just enjoys it this way. “Right, just checking.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t crash your date as well.” He tugged on the ends of his gloves, adjusting them; a habit he picked up from Akira, or Joker, to be more specific. “I’m not interested. Have you seen me?”

The girls giggled at that and turned, holding hands, on their way to the front. The brunette followed close behind them at first, before pausing when he heard a certain obnoxious voice that he swore he heard earlier. When he looked back to the source, it was none other than Sakamoto.

Huh. He was wondering where he went. He watched the vulgar boy fist bump and hug Akira- well, it wasn’t that simple, they did some complex handshake that they do every 5 minutes for no reason. Akira tried teaching it to Goro multiple times and it never stuck because it’s too convoluted for no reason whatsoever, but anyways. After they did their bro things, Ryuji ruffled the delinquent’s hair and Naruto ran outta there, speeding past the detective and Ann and Shiho. Huh. Okay then.

That reminded him. There was one more thing he wanted to do actually, which might be odd considering he was quite eager to leave just a moment ago.

He realized the girls had gone ahead of him quite a bit and he called out to them. “U-Um, actually, there’s-” He paused when the two looked back at him in curiosity, a pang of embarrassment hitting him like a brick. Face red, he continued on, mumbling, “There’s something I need to do.”

“What is it? We can wait, but if it takes too long we might have to literally take you with us on our date.”

“Haha,” he let out. Subconsciously, he started to twiddle his fingers. “You can go on ahead. You’re off somewhere else anyways. I’ll take care of myself.”

Ann gave him a knowing look and laughed empathetically when he twiddled his thumbs. She walked up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring gentle but firm squeeze, smiling softly as she went on to say, “You’re such a fruit.”

Goro deadpanned.

She laughed and Goro rolled his eyes, but with a smile this time. “I’m just kidding. You can do it,” she remedied through her giggles. She then turned over to her girlfriend with a beaming smile, linking her arm with her own. “Don’t embarrass your wingman. C’mon, Shi-chan!”

When Ann and Shiho went to leave without him, he stood outside of the gym waiting for Akira to leave. When he did come out, however, there were still a bunch of other kids leaving along with him, and the brunette had to deal with being bumped into and shoved around _How many students are here at Shujin, and how many of these kids are just guests?_

He managed to make it out of the building and he sighed in relief when he saw his dark haired fated rival hadn't left yet. He made a light jog over to the other, and stopped at the front gate a few feet behind Kurusu.

“Hey,” he hesitantly called out to him, only a little out of breath. When the other stopped in his tracks just below the street light and turned back to look at him in curiosity, he felt his heart jump as their eyes locked, mysterious gray meeting maroon. He definitely forgot his glasses inside, but Goro was almost glad he did, otherwise he wouldn’t have had this view. Maybe the thick lenses on his glasses hid it well, but he noticed his eyes sparkled with a certain mischief without them, and he swallowed. More hesitant this time, his voice threatening to waver, “When do you think we’ll be able to stop by Kichijoji?”

The delinquent grinned one of those unmistakable grins that never failed to piss the detective off. “Already wanting more?”

He gaped. “You-” he started, face hot, and then stammered, “W-What does that mean?”

 _Another banger._ Good thing he heard it this time now that the music wasn’t a problem. The boy shook his head, his gaze shifting to the ground as he brought his hand to the back of his neck and tapped the tip of his foot; it’s something he does quite often actually, and another thing Goro finds endearing. Through a small laugh, “Nothing. Is tomorrow night fine with you?”

Goro stared at him, squinting. Akira was nervous. He wasn’t sure how many times he got to see him drop his cocky attitude, and though he liked his flare, it wasn’t a bad change. He brought a gloved finger to his chin as he considered his schedule. He could always drop a few hours of studying to meet with him. “I’ll try.”

He rubbed the back of his neck some more. “Nice. Cool.” He was feeling quite dizzy, but he didn’t know if it was because of Akechi or… something else. Was something in that drink? It did taste a bit funny, but he just thought Goro had shit taste in general, considering his already apparent shit taste in fashion.

“Haha,” was all he could let out. It’s really easy to forget just how awkward Akira could be sometimes; it’s something he doesn’t do quite often actually, but it’s another thing Goro finds endearing anyway. It warmed his entire being and made him feel as if he were blooming. Softly, “Well… see you then?” He didn’t realize he was smiling.

Goro didn’t realize Akira was staring. “Yeah,” he replied, breathless. “See you.”

**Author's Note:**

> GUUUH THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE FOR REALLLLLL i never write finished fics so this fucking HURT. i lack patience. if this sucks im not sorry i literally cant be asked to reread or edit this shit i just blacked out and typed this shit and stopped the second i was done with it. suck my nuts . i didnt come up with this idea on my own btw my BESTIE @gaygoroakechi helped and it was so funny . this is so good i lov ethis idea and i love him and his writing he is so pog


End file.
